Open the Door
by Raven100104
Summary: If one window closes - run to the next window - or break down a door. The day Joe broke it, Miley swore to never let anyone in again. When his world is falling apart, and there's no light to break up the dark, will she open the door to let him in? Moe. Hiatus.
1. Listen to Your Heart

_**Miley Stewert from Hannah Montana**_

**_Joe Jonas from JONAS (or Joe of JONAS)_**

**_Among others..._**

_Ding Dong!_

Miley Ray Stewart groaned as she licked her spoon thoroughly clean of ice cream. This was one of those days where Jackson would stay at Cooper's house while Robbie Ray worked late into the night. She was, of course, alone in the living room as she wash her pain away with the company of her two best friends…nope, not Oliver and Lilly—Ben and Jerry. The thunder roared in the dark skies as the rain pounded obnoxiously at the window, and Miley couldn't understand why the salesman at the door hadn't left yet.

_Ding Dong!_

"UGH!" She groaned again, frustrated as she turn on the TV, trying to get a certain someone out of her head while ignoring the bell. Then something hit her…why in the world would a salesman be at her house at like… (she glanced at the clock really quick)… 10 o' clock at night when it's freaking pouring out?

Oh Miles you silly goose, here's a thought… maybe it's NOT a salesman?

Grunting in annoyance, the brunette finally set down her tub of chocolate marshmallow before dragging her feet towards the door, still biting onto the ice cream covered spoon.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'm coming dang it!" She hollered, pulling her robe tighter before she opened the door, and the light on the porch turned on immediately.

Her mouth opened.

The spoon dropped to the floor with a _'clink!' _

Shock grazed over her entire features as Miley jumped back, quickly shutting the door. She instantly pressed her back against the glass frame (seeing as her door is see through) and slid down against it, panting heavily as she tried to keep herself under control.

"M-Mi-Miley p-please o-open the d-door…" The figure outside begged softly as he trembled in the rain. His body was entirely drenched as the cold rain dripped down from his disheveled hair; his hands were shaking violently as it slowly turned white from the freezing weather.

**-Standing out in the rain, knowing that I'll never hold her, like I did before the storm-**

"M-Mi p-please l-let me i-in!" He choked out once more before his knees gave out on him, his bottom now submerged in a puddle of rain and mud.

"No! Go away!" Miley shouted through the barrier between them without turning around, desperately trying to fight back her tears. She didn't want to look like a wimp… she didn't want to look weak, not to him at least… not again.

He let out a shaky breath, forming a light fog from his lips as he pulled his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth, trying to warm himself up.

Miley sat in the warm living room, not daring to turn back when she heard a chain of long, painful cough from outside. He trembled as the wind blew again, already feeling a fever coming. "M-Miles p-pleas-se?" He asked again, no longer sure if he could make a coherent sentence seeing as the cold rain pounded against his shivering skin. Was it possible to die from the cold in the middle of Malibu? At the moment, he believed so.

When Miley wouldn't budge, he used the remainder of his strength to support himself off the ground, clinging onto a nearby tree for balance. The soles of his feet touched the pavement as he staggered towards the door once more and knelt down to her level. From the vibration of the glass, Miley could tell he was there, but she didn't turn back.

"I'm sorry…" his muffled voice was carried by the wind and into her ears as he gently traced the outline of her figure through the door. Then slowly... he stood up and turned to the driveway, holding himself tightly to lessen the frozen molecules in the air. Drenched, there were no differences between tears and rain as he watched Miley quietly stood up to look at him from the corner of her eyes. She observed every step he was taking and every move he was making, debating with herself as to she whether she should listen to her heart…

**-Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye-**

Her door harshly swung open as she called out his name.

"JOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, getting tingles all over his body just from hearing his name roll off her tongue the way it did. The way that told him… you don't always have to be alone.

"C-Come here…" She murmured, her courage and voice now washed away by the howling winds. Miley unconsciously tugged on her robe, finally experiencing the coldness the Joe had be left in in this cold, dark world.

"M-Miley…" His throat was sore, but he didn't care…oh how nice it felt to be able to say her name once more. His feet already began to drag themselves toward her before he even registered what was happening. The frozen droplets continued to shatter against his body as Miley's eyes softened.

However, just before he reached her, his legs collapsed beneath him.

"JOE!" Miley gasped worriedly, gliding to him just in time to break his fall. She quickly steadied him on his feet as his body limped against hers. Her arms instinctively encircled him in a protective embrace as Joe's arms tightened around her. "A-Are you okay?"

"I-I'm so s-sorry…" he choked out, squeezing her just a tad bit tighter as a hot trail of tears parted the cold raindrops.

"Come in first!" Miley murmured, rubbing his back to warm his trembling body as she closed the door behind them. She sighed softly as Joe curled up against the couch, still shuddering. Getting one of the blankets sitting on the cushion, Miley quickly wrapped it around him and sat down. Joe didn't dare to look at her eyes. He thought she would slap him, hit him, something! … something that didn't include her….gently rubbing his back with her warm, comforting hand as he sobbed into his arms. "J-Joe...what are you doing here?" She murmured, no rude tone in her voice, just curiosity and concern.

Joe sniffed and turned his body towards her. "M-Mi I'm s-so sorry." He hiccupped.

"Look, I don't want your apology, I want to know what happened." Miley snapped, but her voice was soft and almost...gentle.

Joe's eyes trailed down to the rim of his sleeves and Miley's eyes widened at the thought. He let out a small, yet sad, chuckle. "I'm not cutting Miles."

"T-Then what...?" Joe curled up into a ball just a little tighter and whimpered softly as he felt Miley slowly pushed up his sleeve. It slid up...and up...and up...until Miley gasped in horror. "W-W-Who..."

What happened to Joe, you ask?

He was broken when they fell apart a year ago when he left her… his world changed for the worst and so did his family. When all hope was lost, he only had one person to turn to... but Miley made a promise to herself to never love again…

-------------------------------------------

"First to reach the stars, wins a broken heart." -Miley

* * *

**Yo yo yoooooooooo!!!! HEYYYY~ you guys like it? Please review! I know it's just the beginning and it may (or may not) come off as a bit "boring" but I'll try to make it better :) Oh and you know Miley's twitter? That's where the quote is from. I really like quotes with meanings and I think they're really awesome so I'mma put one up for every chapter, and better yet, it'll fit the theme of the chapter! XD**

* * *


	2. When It All Falls Apart

"Hey Miles!" Joe grinned, throwing an arm around her as she giggled loudly. She could feel his lips gently brushed against her temples before her body slammed into the soft cushions of the couch.

"JOE!" Miley huffed as she crossed her arms childishly, a cute pout forming on her lips. "Just 'cause I'm smaller doesn't mean you can throw me around like that!"

"Aww Mi, I'm sowwy." He laughed, not sorry at all as he inserted a disk into the TV and flopped down beside her, his arms instinctively rested across her shoulders protectively.

"You're not sorry you jerk, wait 'til I tell Nicky, he'll beat you up." Miley grinned mischievously, snuggling into his side. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Oh right~ I forgot that because you're dating my brother I don't get to harass you as much as I want." He said sarcastically, resting his chin on her head. "Oh spare me gracious Miley, Nicky boy is sooo big and strong that I can't grab his ankle and dangle him upside down!" Miley gasped, pushing away from him harshly.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?!"

"What?" Joe grinned innocently, looking at her with big starry eyes. "He stole my cookie!"

"Uh huh, sure…" She muttered, still leaving a huge gap between them as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Milaaaaaaaaayy!!!" Joe groaned as the movie began. "Would you just come back here? You know, after you and Nick started dating, hanging out with you is very difficult!" He punched the pillows, frustrated. It not even the space she left between them that caused him to act like that. It's the build up of all the times without her, the loneliness, the hurt he felt when she spent every waking moment with his brother.

"Joey, you know that's not-"

"Well it's true! I've been your best friend for how long now? Oh yeah, 5 years, and today's our 5th anniversary and we can't even watch a movie without you being so distant with me!" He snapped, glaring at her now as she shrunk back in her seat, frightened. "I'm his BROTHER, your BEST FRIEND! And not to be all up in your love life but ever since you guys started dating, you're always with him. It's all Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick and Nick and never once do you even think about me!"

"I do too! I always think about you!" Miley argued quietly, her chins now on her knees as she willed herself not to cry. Joe's eyes widened as soon as he saw the thin layer of brine brimming around her eyes.

"No Mi, I'm sorry, please don't cry! Oh dear…" He quickly crawled over, pulling her into the safety of his arms before he embraced her tightly, his fingers curled into her hair. "I'm so sorry…"

"I-It's okay Jay…" Miley sniffed, pressing her cheek deeper into his chest as he placed butterfly kisses all over the top of her head. "A-And I'm sorry too…I don't mean to make you feel neglected…honest."

"I know you don't mean to Miles…it just sometimes felt that way because you spent so much time with Nick and w-well… I miss you… a lot." Upon hearing his words, tears began to flood her blue orbs once again. They weren't tears of joy, but they weren't tears of sadness either…it's hard to explain. Somehow, she was touched that he had missed her, but she was hurt that they don't get to see each other often due to their jobs. And then there was a part of her that felt…guilty? For spending time with her boyfriend and blew off her best friend? "I-I'm sorry to put you through this, can we just watch the movie and have a good time? You think you can do that for me?" Joe murmured, pulling away just enough to look into her eyes.

Miley smiled as he wiped her tears away. "Are you doubting me? You always have a good time when you're with me!"

Joe laughed as he hugged her again. "Got that right bud, now go make me some loco hot cocoa!"

"Yeah yeah you slave driver!" Miley accused, throwing her head back in a loud guffaw as she headed towards the kitchen.

X

"Hmm~ sugar and cocoa is the best for both girls~ mix it all together and you know you got the best of both worlds~" Miley giggled as she sang to herself, moving her hips to the beat as she mixed the ingredients together. Suddenly, a pair of hands on her waist galvanized her as she turned around quickly. "JOE!"

"Hey! You called me a girl!" Joe pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. Something about the way he did that secretly made her heart skip a beat as she dropped the spoon and wrapped her arms around his torso. Joe chuckled softly and kissed her head, letting his chin drop onto her hair as he soaked up every ounce of warmth his personal sunshine was giving him.

"Okay you know I love you and all, but could you let go now so I can actually finish our drinks?" Miley laughed, pulling away as she turned to the chocolate, neglecting to see the flash of disappointment in his eyes.

"R-Right." Joe whispered, putting a small smile on his face as he leaned over her. "You need help?"

"Are you okay Joey? You never asked to help me before." She said in mocking worry, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Really? Maybe I should start helping out, I feel bad you know." Joe answered sincerely as he removed her hand.

"Jay, I was joking, what's up with you today? You get worked up over the smallest things. I just want my Jay-birdie back…" Miley said softly, gently playing with the small strand of hair that grew just a little below his ear. **(Wiki def. of Jaybird: ****colorful and noisy; recklessness or impertinent behavior.)**

Joe blushed as little as she tugged on his dark locks. "Only you call me that My-ley, you know that?" She smiled at their inside joke. The only time he would call her 'Miley' would be when he called her 'My-ley.' Sure, it sounded the same to everyone else, but only they knew that he meant it as possessive.

"Only I **get** to call you that." Miley grinned her toothy smile as her tongue stuck out slightly, making Joe's knees go weak.

"_It's good, for a cookie cutter pop star."_

Upon hearing that, Miley burst out laughing as she hit her head in Joe's chest.

"What?" Joe whined, amused as Miley muffled yet another laugh.

"You self-centered jerk! You put on Camp Rock?" She giggled, wiping her tears as she dragged him to the couch, each holding a cup of hot cocoa.

"Do you not like Camp Rock?" He raised a brow as he settled against the arm of the sofa.

"It's okay… I mean…that Mitchie girl and Shane just…I don't know, maybe it's just me." Miley shrugged, taking a long sip of her cocoa as she leaned against Joe, their legs intertwined on the other end.

"Yeah, like Hannah and Jake Ryan are any better." He scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully. He will never ever ever ever admit that he was jealous of the zombie slayer, even if it's just 'acting.'

X

"Mmmm…" Miley smiled in her sleep as she dug her head deeper in the crook of Joe's neck. He moaned, his arms tightening around her waist as he pressed his cheek on her hair.

_Ding dong!_

The bell rang obnoxiously in their ears but neither of them wanted to move from the comfort of the other's arms.

"Jacksonnnn!!!" Miley groaned, burying her face in Joe's chest as he purred softly.

"Miley get the door!" Jackson's muffled voice yelled back from his room, obviously still sleepy, seeing it was still early in the morning. "You're closer!"

"UGH!" Miley groaned, getting up to get the door before getting pulled back into his warm arms. "Joey…"

"Don't go…" Joe whined in her hair, pulling her closer as he kissed her head. "…I'm comfortable here…" Miley nodded, cuddling up against him as she too, intertwining their legs to get more room.

_Ding Dong!_

"Daddy…" Miley tried once more, hoping someone could just tell the person at the door to go away.

Within seconds, Robbie Ray bounced down the stairs, his hair frizzy, and headed to the living room.

"Now what the sam heck-oh, I didn't know Joe was here." He said, smiling as Joe nodded without opening his eyes, purring with Miley on top of him. "Dang flabbit, too busy cuddling with Joe to get the door?"

"We're not cuddling…" Miley insisted, snuggling deeper into Joe's neck to block out the sounds. Joe nodded wordlessly, licking his dried lips.

"Oh sweet niblets." They could hear Robbie Ray exchanging words with someone before he turned back to them. "Bud, your boyfriend is here…"

"Mmmm who?" Miley muttered before her senses started to kick it as she shot her eyes wide open. "Oh! Nick!"

"Tell him to go away, I call dibs on Miley already…" Joe groaned, unwilling to give up as his kung-fu grip refused letting go of her.

"You call dibs on MY little girl!?" Robbie Ray screamed, shocked that his favorite boys would do that.

"Daddy, you know Joe didn't mean it that way, he just wanted to spend some time with me." Miley assured, trying yet another failed attempt to sit up.

"Miley!" Nick's chirpy voice rang through the house as he marched in with a crooked grin on his face.

"Hi Nicky. I would get up but your brother isn't exactly letting me." Miley laughed, her face stilled forced against Joe's chest, comfortably of course. Upon seeing the intimate position of his girlfriend and brother, Nick unconsciously clenched his fist.

"Joe, get the hell off my girlfriend!" The curly haired Jonas demanded, his voice louder than necessary, causing Miley to wince softly.

"No! You took my best friend away all the time, she's mine today!" Joe argued, not bothering to open his eyes as he inhaled Miley's chocolaty scent from yesterday. "You're gonna have to share."

"I don't have to share! She's my girlfriend, she's _mine_!" Nick hissed, taking a step dangerously close to them.

"Guys…stop fighting. And Joe, Nick IS my boyfriend." Unbeknownst to her, Joe whimpered quietly, hurt that Miley was choosing his brother over him. "Let me go." Without warning, Joe's arms were harshly ripped from Miley's waist as Nick pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly. A hint of disappointment and hurt flashed through Joe's brown eyes immediately as he stood up, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he walked to the door. Miley instantly pulled away from the kiss. "Jay! Where are you going?"

"Home." Joe muttered as Robbie Ray stopped him.

"C'mon son, I'm sure you can hang with Miley and Nick too, they wouldn't mind."

"Uh-yeah we would." Nick answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Joey…" Miley murmured, trying to get him to cheer up without following her to her date with Nick.

"No Miles, you know what I said yesterday and you still do it. I don't know anymore." With that, he strutted to the door again.

"But Jay, you're my best friend and he's my boyfriend! You're supposed to support whatever decision I make!" She argued, trying to pull away. However, Nick's strong arms held her in place as Joe added more distance between them.

"If you really were my best friend, you would- never mind. Whatever." And with that, he was gone.

X

Joe lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. Had he made the right decision? But Miley had to know how he felt right? She needed to be taught a lesson, didn't she? Somewhere in his mind, the answers to his questions were yes, yes, and yes. But what? What was it in his chest that made him feel so guilty about it?

Sighing, the Jonas boy rolled off of his comfy mattress and began his walk to the Stewart residence.

"Miles?" He called softly, inviting himself in since he was basically family. No one answered. Exhaling deeply, he made his way to her room, gently squeaking the knob open. "My-ley?"

"J-Joe?" Miley choked, sniffling as she quickly wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong?!" Joe cried, rushing slamming the door open as he rushed over to throw his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his chest. "What happened? Was it me? Do you want me to leave? Are you still mad about this morning? I'm so, so, SO sorry!"

"I-It's not you Jayjay…" She murmured, hiccupping as she fit her head perfectly into the crook of his neck. "N-Nick-" She could feel his jaws tightened as he clenched his teeth. She quickly removed her head to look at him with pleading eyes. "Joey p-please don't…I'm begging you."

"I won't, I won't…" Miley didn't seemed to believe him as Joe sighed, placing a firm kiss on her forehead. "I promise. Now what happened?"

"H-He-"

"Oh no, that douche didn't break up with you did he?" Joe asked frantically as his body tensed once more. "Did he Mi?"

"N-No…h-he was looking at this other g-girl with such d-dreamy eyes when he thought I wasn't looking-" Miley stuttered with trembling tears as she shook in Joe's loving arms.

"WAS HE CHEATING?!" He shot back, furious as his knuckles turned white from clutching it too hard. Miley was silent. "Was he, Ley?" This time, he whispered softer, kinder… warmer.

Miley snuggled deeper into his chest. So 'Ley' had came out huh? That name was stored for the rarest and worst occasions when he simply didn't want to put her 'happy' names in the same sentence.

"No…I-I was fine with that…I mean it h-hurts a little at first but then I-I realized that m-maybe there was someone else…so I broke up with him and-"

"You what?" Joe whispered in disbelief as he pulled away. Miley whimpered at the loss of warmth. "Then why are you crying? Shouldn't Nick be the one upset? You _broke_ my **brother**!?"

"Joey please, don't be mad! H-He-" It was then when Miley broke down and Joe stared at her, confused. "P-Please don't be m-mad at me!"

"H-Hey…" Joe whispered, wiping away her tears with his thumbs but still kept an awkward distance. Just when his thumbs grazed her cheeks, he suddenly felt a weird warmness on one side that was a lot hotter than the other. Pulling away, the warmer side became more visible as a hand print slowly appeared when he really looked. "HE HIT YOU!?"

"N-Ni-" She choked, trying to get the word from her sealed lips before simply nodded between sobs.

"Oh my gosh Mi, why didn't you call me right away?" Joe murmured urgently, instantly taking her back against him. Soon, her never ending tears slowly drew to a stop when unconsciousness gradually took over. Joe swiftly rested her between the sheet and the mattress before mumbling something in her ear that she'll never get the chance to hear for the next 2 years.

With both hands stuffed in his pocket, Joseph walked out.

X

The Jonas door opened as Joe prepared to teach his brother a lesson. But now, a Jonas stood before him, arms crossed, eyes blank, showing no emotions whatsoever…and it was not in any way, shape, or form Nick. Then, a slur of words hit him…hard.

That's when his world fell apart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! I hope you know this is a flashback right? So just so you know the way the story goes. So it starts from the middle (which is the present or chapter 1) and flashbacks to the past (like this chap) and will continue to flashback until it progresses back to the middle (like the flashback catches up to present time/chap 1) and then go all the way to the end? Understand? If not, feel free to let me know cuz I don't want this all to confuse people :) **


	3. I Miss You

"_He buried his head in his knees, and struggles to break free from the blows and the fear that is worse then hateful words bring the face that he no longer recognizes…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad! Stop!" Joe cried out in pain and his head was struck repeatedly. Although his cries were loud, they weren't enough to drown out the whimpers coming from the two rooms next to him, sobbing for him.

X

"You know what Paul! I'm leaving!!!" Denise screamed out, grabbing Frankie's hands before leaving. The youngest Jonas screeched in protest as a permanent scar was carved into his heart.

"Mommy! What about Nicky, Joey and Kevy?" Frankie cried, clinging onto his middle brother. Joe squeezed back, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gently kissed his little brother goodbye. Denise let out a quiet sob as she hugged all of the boys.

"I'm sorry…" was all she left with them…it was all they'll ever get.

X

Three boys walked onto the red carpet, visibly worn out. The dark bags beneath their eyes were forcefully covered with makeup as they sweat beneath the hot sun. However, not one of them dared to take off their jackets.

"NICK! A PICTURE HERE!"

"KEVIN THIS WAY!!"

"JOE, SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!!!" The paparazzi's voices echoed repeated as they each faked a smile.

It wasn't until a little later when another wave of scream caught the boys' attention.

"MILEY! MILEY!!!"

"Hi!" Miley's sweet voice rang in their ears as all three watched her make her way to them. Nick immediately looked away as soon as their eyes met and Miley growled at him. She quickly hugged Kevin, skipped Nick, and got to Joe. As soon as Joe's arms were around her, he was unable to let go. "Joe, thanks for the other day, it meant a lot."

"You're welcome." He muffled in her hair as hot tears stung his eyes. Suddenly, the urge to spill everything to Miley washed over his face and he could tell Kevin and Nick noticed too. Kevin instantly pulled Joe away, causing him to wince loudly. "Mi-"

"Hey!" Miley complained as Nick shoved her to the side, pushing his brothers towards the theater.

"Joe! Are you crazy!? You can NOT tell Miley!" Kevin screamed, finally letting go of his brother's throbbing arm.

"I-I won't! You think I didn't know that!?" Joe shot back, harshly wiping away the hot brine with the back of his arm.

"You were going to! Nobody can know about this!" Nick hissed, scowling as well.

"I just don't get it! Why can't we tell Miley?! She's our-MY best friend! We can trust her!"

Kevin shook his head.

X

After a long 'lecture' from their father, the three boys huddled up in the basement, staring emptily into the TV. Words were obviously spoken, but none of them heard a thing, all too preoccupied with the previous beat- 'lecture'.

"Are you guys okay?" Joe mumbled softly into a pillow. With a dip in the head, Nick choked up a bit before snuggling against his older brother.

"I-I'm okay…"

"Me too…" The eldest muttered. "How's your sugar?" Kevin quickly turned to Nick, concerned.

"F-Fine." Suddenly, Nick looked up at Joe, his eyes watery. "W-What about you? You got the worst of it…"

"Don't worry about me." Joe chuckled lightly, hiding the pain in his voice fairly well. No wonder he was the best actor of the three. "I'm totally fine."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the boys instantly tensed.

"I-I'll get it." Joe offered.

"Joe-"

This time, he shot back a much more relaxed smile at his brothers.

"I'll be fine."

The door opened as a brunette shook on the porch, her red eyes overflowed with tears. With her glistening orbs now dull and lifeless, she broke down.

"My-ley!" Joe exclaimed in shock, instantly pulling her into a warm embrace. "What's wrong baby?"

"J-Joey…" she stammered. Words couldn't even begin to explain what she felt as she struggled to hold on. "M-Momma p-passed a-a-"

Joe gasped in horror, his arms instinctively tightening around her as he kissed her head.

"JOSEPH! WHO'S THAT!?" A voice boomed as both teens jumped in fear, well, Joe mostly.

"J-Just no one!" He yelled back unevenly, causing Miley to stare up at him, hurt.

"I'm just no one?!" She cried, taking her anger out on him as she banged her fist against his chest, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Mi t-that's not what…please, you have to go now, I'm so sorry I-"

"JOSEPH!" With that, Paul stomped up to the door, a stick in hand.

"My-ley go!" Joe ordered, shoving her out the door as Nick and Kevin rushed by his side protectively. Not knowing what just happened, Miley stumbled to the beach with a broken heart, crying until her tears went dry.

X

It was 6 months after the incident. It was the TCAs. It was backstage. It was hectic.

"Joe?" Miley called softly as she tapped his shoulder. Joe swiveled around, and Miley gasped at the look on his face. His eyes were…they were simply a mix of all the possible emotions she could think of.

"What?!" He spat, quiet yet intimidating as Miley shuddered beneath his gaze. Had he been a vampire, his dark eyes would instantly give away the thirst for blood, the need for…life.

"I missed you." Miley murmured, pressing her cheek against his chest as Joe scowled. "Why haven't you been answering me at all? I called, I went to your house, I did everything."

"I was busy." He replied curtly, refusing to give her the comfort she needed.

"But I needed you!" Miley cried, her voice stronger this time. Then, it got soft. "I missed my momma."

That was it, he snapped.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M SICK OF YOU COMPLANING ABOUT YOUR PERFECT LITTLE LIFE OKAY!?" He shouted, ignoring the stares from other celebrities. "IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU ISN'T IT!?"

"Joe wha-"

"Well news flash Stewart, it's not! No one gives a damn about you! Disney only kept you and your talent-less ass for money! And because you put on a good strip show!" Joe didn't even notice her hand went up before he felt the stinging pain on his face. Desperation, confusion, anger, and lastly, horror swept his face when he realized what he just told the girl he loved most.

He killed her. Just like that.

X

"Mile, pick up…" Joe muttered for the millionth time, staring at his phone as if it would ring on command. He was sore, sure, but that didn't compare to the stab in his heart right now.

He sighed. It's been a year since when it all fell apart, and Kevin and Nick both found a way to get away from this abuse. Kevin, let's just say he found a girl, and should be somewhere in her room this late at night.

Just then, Nick burst through the door, a strong aroma of alcohol inhaled his usually sweet scent—too strong. Joe quickly sat up, afraid that his dad might be awoken by the noise. Sure enough…

"NICHOLAS!!!" A flash of fear washed over Nick's eyes as he watched his father stomped towards him, a broken beer bottle in one hand.

"Nick!" And the last thing the curly haired Jonas remembered was his brother's warm body against his before he passed out.

X

It all happened so fast. His mom left home with Frankie, his dad was drunk and abusive, his older brother was doing some girl somewhere, and his younger brother was obviously not sober. Joe glanced down at his purity ring. So he was the only one left… and the one person who he thought would always be there, he cut her out of his life.

Or did he?

Because every night he went to bed, he could hear the soft singing a few houses down. He could hear the truth in every word. He could hear the pain in every note. He could feel the longing she felt, the hopelessness she experienced, and the loneliness she endured. He could feel it all…he could connect to her heart.

Maybe that was it. Maybe it was that voice that took away the nightmares from the darkness, maybe it was that voice that gave him the will to live on, to believe…to love.

X

_Ding Dong!_

Miley groaned as she licked her spoon thoroughly clean of ice cream. This was one of those days where Jackson would stay at Cooper's house while Robbie Ray worked late into the night. She was, of course, alone in the living room as she wash her pain away with the company of her two best friends…nope, not Oliver and Lilly—Ben and Jerry. The thunder roared in the dark skies as the rain pounded obnoxiously at the window, and Miley couldn't understand why the salesman at the door hadn't left yet.

_Ding Dong!_

"UGH!" She groaned again, frustrated as she turn on the TV, trying to get a certain someone out of her head while ignoring the bell. Then something hit her…why in the world would a salesman be at her house at like… (she glanced at the clock really quick)… 10 o' clock at night when it's freaking pouring out?

Oh Miles you silly goose, here's a thought… maybe it's NOT a salesman?

Grunting in annoyance, the brunette finally set down her tub of chocolate marshmallow before dragging her feet towards the door, still biting onto the ice cream covered spoon.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'm coming dang it!" She hollered, pulling her robe tighter before she opened the door, and the light on the porch turned on immediately.

Her mouth opened.

The spoon dropped to the floor with a 'clink!'

Shock grazed over her entire features as Miley jumped back, quickly shutting the door. She instantly pressed her back against the glass frame (seeing as her door is see through) and slid down against it, panting heavily as she tried to keep herself under control.

"M-Mi-Miley p-please o-open the d-door…"


	4. We Break Up, You Break Down

Miley sighed as she flopped down beside Joe after wrapping a blanket around his shivering body.

"I want to know what happened."

Joe's eyes trailed down to the rim of his sleeves and Miley's eyes widened at the thought. He let out a small, yet sad, chuckle. "I'm not cutting Miles."

"T-Then what…?" Joe curled up into a ball just a little tighter and whimpered softly as he felt Miley slowly pushed up his sleeve. It slid up…and up…and up…until Miley gasped in horror. "W-W-Who…?"

"D-Dad…" Joe let out a pained murmur so quiet that Miley wouldn't be sure if she heard it right had she not been right up against him. With her eyes widened in disbelief, Miley traced his bruises so tenderly that he almost felt…comforted. Slowly and involuntarily, she engulfed him in her arms, collecting the broken pieces and put them back in place.

"W-Wha-" Locked in the state of shock, Miley couldn't even properly register the information into her head. Joe Jonas?! A VICTIM of abuse!? JOE!? REALLY?! Him and his PERFECT family? What happened in the past 728 days!? How was it possible for that much to change? "J-Joe I-I don't k-know-"

"I've been in denial Miles…I _need_ you." Joe whimpered, forcing out an even voice as he tried to restrain the blurry tears that clouded his vision. "I-I-Miley _please_ help me…" A drop landed on Miley's cheek as she quickly looked up to him, a wretched scream just barely restrained from her lips. With a loud gulp, she nodded slowly as she tightened her grip on him. It was then when Miley truly felt the thinness of his body. Joe winced painfully as his ribs cracked under Miley's gentle touch.

"J-Joe you-why?"

Just as the boy was about to answer, the door slammed open loudly and in stepped a wet man who dropped his guitar case heavily.

"Daddy!" Miley exclaimed, shooting up from the couch as Robbie Ray engulfed her in a soggy embrace.

"How are you darlin'! What are you doing up so late? Is Jackson over at Coop's?" Mr. Stewart bombarded her with questions as Miley pulled back.

"Um…good, just because, and yes?" She said, giggling lightly. "Guess who's here daddy!"

Glancing past her daughter's shoulder, Robbie Ray's eyes widened.

"H-Hi Mr. S." Joe stammered quickly, standing up as well.

"Get out." The southern man suddenly growled, causing Miley to jump in surprise. "What is he doing here Miley Ray!?"

"H-He I-I-"

"GET OUT! YOU HEAR ME!? GET OUT OF HERE!" Joe jumped in horror and whimpered loudly before rushing to the door. However, a hand grabbed his wrist, causing him to wince softly.

"Daddy! It's pouring outside! How can you throw him out?" Miley demanded, letting go of the boy's wrist and took his hand tenderly, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"Miley Ray don't make me say it again! When your mom died, I needed you and he broke you too! He's the reason you cried for 2 straight months remember? We hate him!" Robbie Ray reminded, fuming as his face turned a deep shade of red. "Get that no good trash out of here or I will!" He snarled, grabbing a baseball bat next to the couch.

Without a second word, Joe ran out into the pouring rain, drenched as tears spilled over his tightly shut eyes.

"Joe!" A voice called in the distant and the next thing he knew, he was in her arms, shaking uncontrollably.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

How could he be so cruel? My own father! Sure, Joe had been a jerk, no wait, he was more than a jerk. He was the scum that tore me apart after momma died, but that didn't mean I cared any less. He was still my friend…my best friend. And he was also human, one who was capable of mistakes.

"DAD!" I screamed, never tearing my eyes off the speedy retreating back of the boy as the freezing rain pounded on his thin body. "WHY!?"

"Miley Ray don't you raise your voice-"

"SHUT UP!!!! I grew up being taught to follow my heart and to do what's right! You don't know Joe's past and you don't know him like I do ok!?"

"MILEY RAY, HOW DARE YOU-"

"I love him dad! He's my best friend! And I don't know about you but, that's what friends do! They help each other! Just because you don't have a fr-" I trailed off, knowing I've said too much as I watch the scrutinized pain visibly glued onto his face. Yes, mom was his best friend, so before I could say anymore, I took off after _my_ best friend. I wasn't about to lose him like how daddy lost mom. Into the pouring rain I ran as I saw a dark figured curled on the ground.

"Joe!!!" I called as the raindrops clouded my vision…or were they tears? Either way, I knew what I had to do. So I scooped him into my arms and hope to stitch his heart back together…back to the Joe I once knew…back to the boy that was once _mine_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Regular POV**

'_Why am I crying? Why? I don't even cry when he hit me…so why now?'_ Joe thought as his hot tears warmed the sleeve of Miley's shirt. No one's hurt him yet, so why were the tears so unstoppable now?

"When it falls apart…" Miley's slow voice began to softly ring in his ears as he sniffled in order to hear her better. "…when you're feeling lost…don't forget to hold on…hold on…hold on…hold on…"

After a few minutes in the rain, Miley felt the weight on her shoulder alleviated…literally, as Joe lifted his head and looked her in the eye with a forced smile.

"Joe, stop…" The brunette murmured, stroking his cheek softly, silently telling him that she can easily see through the act. His smile dropped and a pained look was revealed behind the walls. However…it was genuine, and that was all she needed to see—the **real **him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley Ray…" Robbie Ray sighed as his daughter entered the door…hand in hand with none other than Joseph Jonas.

"Daddy don't. I don't care what happens, I don't care what anyone says, Joe is staying here…with us…" Miley sniffed, rubbing Joe's hand gently. "…period."

"Mi-" Robbie Ray's sentence was soon cut off by the look upon his daughter's face as he let out a deep sigh. "Upstairs, we'll talk about this tomorro-oomph!"

"Thank you daddy!" Miley cried, tackling her father quickly and gracefully guided Joseph to her room.

XOXO

Miley quickly sat up and smiled on the bed as Joe stepped out of the bathroom, looking much more warm and refreshed than he had been just a while ago. However, the brunette's grin faltered when the boy simply remained in the corner of the room, as if…afraid?

"Joe, what are you doing? Come here." She whispered, holding a hand out to him as she watched his cautious steps guarded with every move he made. Once the distance was closed, Joe slowly took her extended hand as she pulled him onto her bed.

"I-I'm sorry…" Joe murmured, his head hanging in shame as he avoided her eyes with the skills he obtained within the past 2 years. Miley sighed, carefully cradling his hand in hers as she stroked it gently…reassuringly.

"We can talk about it tomorrow, why don't you get some rest first? You look like you needed it more than a boy should." She smiled softly, lacing and unlacing their fingers as she played with it. Joe nodded quietly as he watched his best friend remove herself from the mattress, giving him room. Miley shot him a confused look when he didn't move from his previous tense posture. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he murmured hoarsely as she gently pushed his shoulders down, pulling the duvet to his neck.

"Okay," Miley agreed softly, walking to the door. "I'll be on the couch if you need anything…"

"No Mi! I-I can go sleep on the couch..." Joe offered quickly as he grabbed her wrist. Miley smiled.

"It's alright, you just be comfortable, that's all I want." She said, giving him a gentle squeeze as she turned to the exit once more.

"M-Mile?" He called, causing Miley to swivel around flawlessly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Joe whispered appreciatively as Miley flashed him a smile before closing the door behind her.

XOXO

"Lilly? Nick is what?! Danielle? So Kevin is- okay bye…" Miley sighed heavily, hanging up in relief when she finally located the whereabouts of the other Jonas boys. What saddened her was the fact that Kevin and Nick went to two of her best friends' houses, excluding Oliver, to look for Joe. Did they not realize that she was the one he turned to? Did they not realize that SHE was the one always there for them?

"Miley Ray, who was that?" Robbie Ray called from the kitchen as he fried up some eggs for breakfast. Miley walked next to him and began stirring some chowder.

"Lilly. She just called to make sure Joe was here since Nick went to her house and Kevin went to Danielle's to look for him." The brunette answered tiredly. "Dad?"

"Yes bud?" Miley took a deep breath before reopening her mouth.

"Can Joe live with us for now? He doesn't have a place to go."

"Why?" Robbie Ray asked gruffly, harshly breaking the yolks as yellow goo spilled over the pan.

"Daddy, I already told you why! His dad! I really don't feel like retelling the story!" Miley shot back, rubbing her forehead as she placed a bowl of chowder in a tray along with a small note attached to it.

"Fine. But if he doesn't treat you right-"

"Daddy, he won't, I promise." Miley smiled, pleasantly surprised that her father relented much faster than she had previously thought. "He's still Joe remember? The guy that we both love so much?"

"I got my eyes on you." Robbie Ray warned, pointing to his eyes then up and down Miley. She giggled and ran up the stairs just as Jackson rammed his way into the house with his pants wet at a very…awkward spot.

"I don't even want to know!" She shouted past her shoulders as a chain of complaints and profanities escaped from her brother's lips…something about Cooper putting ice down his pants for being the first to fall asleep? Haha great!

XOXO

"Mmmm…" Joe woke with a start as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sitting up, he was instantly aware of the time and wondered why no one had hollered or cussed at him yet for sleeping in. Suddenly, a rush of yesterday's events flooded his mind as he visibly relaxed in the comfort of Miley's bedroom. Everything was just how he last remembered, except for the tray on the nightstand. "What is-"

Reaching over, Joe fumbled with the piece of paper before successfully unfolding it.

_Morning Joeyy :) Made you soup, eat up, you must be starved. We'll be waiting downstairs!_

_luv u so much and hope u feel better_

_- Smiley Miley :D_

Joe smiled to himself, gently tracing the letters as he reread it a few more times. After memorizing the short yet sweet message, he carefully refolded it and stuffed it in his pocket. Secondly, he glanced over at the soup…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley, Miley," Robbie Ray cleared his throat multiple times as he gestured behind his little girl. Annoyed, Miley turned around, thinking that Jackson had wetted his pants once again.

"What?!" The annoyance was instantly pried off her features as a smile quickly appeared at the sight of none other than Joseph Jonas.

"Hey Mi…m-morning Mr. Stewart…" Joe greeted, smiling weakly as Miley pulled him into a warm embrace. He softly patted her back as Robbie Ray nodded in acknowledgement, walking off to watch football with Jackson, purposely turning the volume up to avoid from hearing their conversation.

"Hi Joe, how was the soup?" Miley grinned, pulling away as Joe set down the tray apologetically. Her grin turned into a frown. "Did you not like it?" She whispered, upset that he didn't touch the meal which she put so much time and effort into.

"I-It's not that! M-Miley I-I…" Miley crossed her arms expectantly, confused as to why he refused to eat. "Mi I can't eat…I'll throw up…"

"You-but-what-why?!" Miley gasped, feeling the thinness of his body as tears involuntarily welled up in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to yourself?!"

"P-Please don't be mad I- Miles please…" He whimpered, shrinking into a stool on the island as he curled up tighter. "I-I'm a mess, I have a problem…please don't be mad at me."

"Shhhh shhh…" Miley whispered softly, sitting next to him as she placed a hand on his back, rubbing it up and down. "I'll help you through this, I promise…let's just take it slow hmmm?"

Joe gave her a small nod before resting his chin on his arms, which were rested upon his knees. With that, Miley smiled and lifted the spoon to his lips. "Just try, just a little bit."

After gazing at the liquid for a long, long time, Joe reluctantly opened his mouth. Miley smiled just a little wider as she watched him swallow. Forcefully? Yes, but he swallowed.

"That wasn't so bad." The brunette commented as she raised another spoonful.

"Nope." Joe smiled, sipping on the soup little by little. Soon, the bowl was empty but their hearts were sure full…of love.

"That's gotta be an improvement right?" Miley chuckled quietly, hugging his arm. "Keep it up Joey, and keep that down." She laughed, poking at his stomach.

"I'll try." Joe smiled as well, gently taking her face in his hands as he stared deeply into her blue orbs. "Thank you Miley."

Miley leaned up, placing a light kiss on his nose and pulled away blushing. "Your fight is my fight, but I'ma tell you one time, I'll be there for you all the way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joey! Come in!" Miley called as she paddled at the deep end, giggling when the warm water tickled her back. Joe shot her a small smile before looking down at his feet, shuffling slightly. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." He said meekly, taking yet another step away from the pool as Miley narrowed her eyes. She quickly climbed up to poolside and jogged over to him.

"What's wrong Jay?" The brunette asked, stroking his arm gently.

"I-I…I just don't feel like going in okay!?" He snapped, snatching his arm away as he ran from the Stewart household. "Stop being so damn pushy!"

"Wha- JOE!" Miley cried, taking off after him as he disappeared upon the turn of the corner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley rocked back and forth on the greens of a park, growling as she harshly swiped the angry tears with the back of her arm. She was simply trying to help him back into his normal life and now she's being pushy? Besides, he used to love the pool! Glaring viciously at her reflection in the lake, she rancorously picked up a nearby rock to shatter the hateful image. "GOD WHY WON'T IT GO AWAY!?" She screamed in frustration when her scowling reflection resurfaced.

"I ask myself that everyday." A boy said as he sat down beside her, sighing deeply. Glancing from the corner of her eyes, Miley gasped in recognition. Yes, he was a Jonas but…

"N-Nick? W-What are you doing h-here?"

"What? No 'Heeey Nicky what's up?'" He teased softly with a weak chuckle. His ex, however, wasn't particularly fond of his remarks at the moment. Noticing the annoyance on her features, the curly haired boy immediately quieted. "Miley-"

"Why are you here?" She snapped then quickly regretted her tone when she remembered that Nick, too, was a victim of…the situation. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too…" He murmured, rubbing his arms unconsciously as he hugged his knees to his chest. "I just…I've been meaning to talk to you…I-I…Miley I missed you, really."

Miley's glare softened into a sorrowful look when she slid his sleeves up to see the damage. Wincing, Miley quickly turned away to relieve herself of the horrid sight. Her eyes shot open when the tear on her cheek was gently kissed away. "N-Nick…"

"Miles…I-I'm sorry about…the breakup and everything…" he stuttered as Miley gazed up at him with glossy eyes. Something about Nick's words just seemed so true…so sincere. And for some strange reason, the brunette felt a heavy weight alleviated from her chest as a grin broke out onto her face. Carefully, she scooted up against him and hugged his arm, resting her head on the crook of his neck.

Finally, things are going her way for once.

However, behind the tall trees that swayed in the wind, Joe hid, biting his trembling lips.

Uh-oh…

* * *

**Yep! uh-oh~ someone is getting jealous~ Hmmm I should totally make Niley happen again shouldn't I? Haha then dramaaaaaa~ Woo! Oh I have an idea! YOU GUYS VOTE!**

_**A. Niley back together! Make Joe jealous! Muahahahah! **_

**_B. No Niley, that's too mean to Joe :) Peace xoxo_**

**_C. Moeeeeeeee nowwwwwwwww pleaseeeeeee!_**


	5. When Somebody Tells You They Love You

Miley sighed softly, running her hand up and down Nick's arm comfortingly as he rested his curly fro on her head. Behind the tree, Joe clenched his fists unintentionally. That should've been _him_ out there with Miley, _he _should've been the one she's comforting, loving-

"Nick! Miley!" A blonde cried, panting as she blew across the park to the duo like a pro runner. Joe quickly dipped his head so that his hair obscured his face from the familiar girl.

"Lilly!" Miley smiled, standing up to hug her best (girl) friend.

"Hey M-Miles." Lilly grinned before turning to the boy with her arms folded. "Nicholas."

"H-Hey Lils?" Nick smiled nervously, edging behind Miley for protection.

"Hey Lils?" The blonde glared. "HEY LILS?! I WOKE UP IN THE MORNING AND THAT INJURED BOY ON MY COUCH LAST NIGHT WAS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! AND WHERE WAS HE? OH YEAH, WITH **MY** BEST FRIEND WITHOUT TELLING ME, THE NICE LADY THAT TOOK YOU IN!"

"Yeah Lilly, reeeeaaaal ladylike screaming your head off like that." Miley laughed, ducking out of the way, leaving nothing but air between Lilly and Nick. "Sorry Nicky boy, you're on your own."

"Miles!" The Jonas cried, backing away slowly.

"I WAS SO DAMN WORRIED FOR NOTHING!?"

"Lilly now…p-please don't kill-" too late! Lilly launched as Nick took off running, leaving Miley rolling on the grass choking on laughter. "-MEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"NICHOLAS! BACK HERE! NOW!"

Nick winced as he hopped over a dog and ran onto a bench, looking for a place to hide. _'Oh my god! Trees!'_ Without warning, he dived into the thicket of trees as Lilly jumped in, hot on his tail.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!" Someone cried as Miley rushed over to see if there were a need for ambulances…Nick was gentle more or less, sure, but she wouldn't make any promises about her blonde friend.

"NICK!" A strangely hoarse voice screamed…a strangely hoarse voice that doesn't seemed to belong to either Lilly OR Nick. Running up to the scene, Miley gasped when the identity of the stranger was revealed.

"O-Oh my…" with that, she took off, shutting her eyes off from the tears as her heart guided the way.

"MI!" Joe called, sprinting after her as she disappeared behind the shadows of a dark alley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like forever, those quivering legs of Miley's finally left her to collapse on the ground of the dirty alleyway. The day was dusking as a full moon gradually appeared behind the stormy clouds. She obviously didn't know her way out…meaning that someone needed to find her…and soon…for no one knew or should know what could be meandering in the dark alleys at night. The winds were picking up now as Miley shivered in nothing but the tee that she threw on before chasing Joe out of the pool.

"W-Where am I?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?!" Nick scowled as Joe's figure appeared next to the cold bench of the park. Lilly ran back from the opposite side.

"She's not to the south." The blonde explained as she hugged herself closer for warmth.

"She's not around here or the main roads, I've looked everywhere. She's not answering her phone either." Nick hissed before turning to his brother, a glare evident on his usual calm features.

"I-I couldn't find her…" Joe murmured.

"No…" Lilly sobbed softly, curling up on the bench. "She must be so scared and cold and hungry and-"

"Lilly please…" Joe whimpered, tightening his shaking knuckles to the point where they turned white from the loss of blood and purple from the chills.

"What did you _do_ to her anyway? She is Nyctophobic!" Lilly demanded, her voice full of fear and worry.

"She's what?"

"Afraid of darkness you idiot!" Nick barked.

"I know what it means!" Joe shot back, angry…with both himself _and_ his brother. "I-I just need to find her…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey gurrrrllll~" A voice called as Miley leaped 10 ft in the air.

"Who are you!?" The brunette cried as the voice got nearer…along with a strong odor of…vodka?

"Come onnnnn~ let me warm you upppp~" The drunk said as he steadily, yet not so steadily, approached the frightened girl.

"G-Get away from me! I-I-I have a boyfriend!" Miley shot back, afraid and angered at the same time as she thrust deeper into the wall.

"I don't caaaaaaareee~" He groaned like a child before putting a firm grip on Miley's arm as she struggled from his grasp. The strong scent of alcohol emitted from his breath made her turn away in pure disgust.

"My boyfriend will beat you up!" Miley bluffed, trying desperately to get away as his dirty nails dug deeper into her flesh. "He will!"

Those short shorts she threw on definitely didn't help as he slid his hand up against her legs, groping sensually as tears spilled over Miley's blue orbs. If there were just one voice in the world she could hear right now-

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Miley's eyes immediately lit up at her answered prayer to her pleasant surprise.

"Joe!" She cried in relief as the drunk loosened his grip just enough for her to kick him in the nut and ran into the protection of her castle.

"Mi are you alright?" Joe whispered softly as Miley nodded up at him with frightened eyes. He instantly tightened his grip on her and growled at the whimpering drunk with the deadly glare. "You come near her again and you won't be walking away with all parts of your body got it?" Somehow, his extremely calm voice enhanced the coldness and venom more than enough to send a drunkard fleeing for his life.

"J-Joe…" Miley murmured through chattering teeth as she clung onto his thin body for dear life. Thin, yes, but getting stronger every day.

"Hon you're freezing." Joe whispered as he shed his jacket to wrap around her shivering shoulders. Miley gasped softly when the scars of his arms were revealed with the tee shirt he had underneath. Joe quickly turned his attention to what she was staring before sighing. "I'm fine."

"You will be." She promised, kissing his chest quickly before burying her face in it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley Ray Stewart! Where were you!? You left your phone by the pool and just disappeared! Where was I supposed to find you? What if something happened?!" Miley curled up on the couch, unwillingly taking in her father's lecture.

"But it wasn't her fault…" Joe muttered next to the brunette as Miley sank closer to his side.

"What was that?" Robbie Ray demanded, crossing his arms. "Where were _you_ Joseph? Weren't you the 'responsible one' that was supposed to keep Miley under control? AND you ran off with her?!"

"Daddy don't blame him…I just got a little lost…and you know I'm afraid of the dark…" The blue eyed beauty murmured as Joe scooted closer to her. Robbie Ray glared at the two trying to defend one another, wondering what really went down when they were 'missing'.

"If I were you I'd just sock him in the face for taking Miley out and about especially at night when OBVIOUSLY she's Nyctophobic." Jackson sneered as he passed by the living room, grabbing a jacket as he got ready to go out.

"Jackson!" Miley hollered, chucking a pillow at her brothers. Joe sighed. Of course Jackson would hate him, but what more could he except for breaking his sister? "Joey don't worry about him."

"Joey don't worry about- yeah that's right! Defend him like you always do and then cry for 3 months straight afterwards!" Jackson mocked in a high voice before screaming angrily at his sister.

"JACKSON! JUST GO ALREADY!" Miley stormed, kicking his brother out before redeeming her spot next to Joe. "Daddy…"

"Alright alright! Dinner's on the table, eat and go up to bed, got it?" Robbie Ray sighed, dragging his body to his room, giving up. How could you really punish two kids with a bond like that and willingly defend the other if it meant getting the blame?

After Mr. Stewart disappeared, Joe let out a breath of relief as he got up.

"Coming Mi? You must be starved." He said, putting on a brave smile as Miley caught up to him with an unusually huge grin on her face. "W-Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason." She smiled knowingly as she pulled out a chair for him and flopped down beside him. "Sit. Eat."

"Uh…ok…" Joe stared skeptically before picking up his fork and stabbing a fry. As solid food disappeared piece by piece in his mouth, Miley's smile was widening more and more. "Am I missing something?"

"Just finish your dinner." She laughed. _'You're getting back to normal, you know?'_

"You're so weird Mi." He smiled as she blew on the fry like a cigar. "But I love you anyways."

Miley's smiled dropped suddenly when she realized how long ago it had been since the last time she heard those words. Far too long, that's for sure. And now, the unfamiliarity was slowly joined by discomfort. Realizing the unpleasant atmosphere, Joe instantly frowned in worry.

"M-Miley…" he murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Stewart…?" Joe whispered as he poked his head into the master bedroom with a towel around his neck, obviously right after a shower.

"Oh hey Joseph, come in." The tall man smiled as he waved the boy over. "Call me Robbie Ray, like how you used to."

"Yes sir." Joe entered politely. "Do you happen to know where Miley is?"

XOXO

Miley idly kicked her legs upon the earth as the dirty blew up into a dusty mist when the wind blew. The moonlit sky shed just enough light to illuminate the swing she was currently sitting on along with the tree where the swing was tied to. Sighing deeply, she leaned against one rope, leaving the wood unbalanced.

The shuffles of dead leaves was followed by a creak on the swing as, all of a sudden, the piece of wood was once again balanced like the sun and moon, yin and yang…toothpaste and orange juice?

"May I?" came a soft murmur as Miley released her grip on one rope. Joe gently sat down, looking straight forward into a land far away. After a moment of silence, dirt began to fly around their legs as Joe swung them gently back and forth, preparing his speech in his head.

"I'm sorry!" They said simultaneously as they turned to each other.

"I-what? Why are you sorry?" The Jonas boy asked softly, staring deeply into her eyes in surprise. Miley sighed, running a hand down his arm, sending him into fits of shudders.

"When you gave me your jacket back there and all these…" She murmured, tracing a few scars, "…all these were shown and I finally knew why you didn't want to take off your shirt to get in the pool. Yes, I'm just a pushy, horrible, insensitive friend. I was inconsiderate a-and I'm…I'm sorry…"

Unsurely, she eyes to meet his, afraid for his reaction. To her surprise, Joe stared at her incredulously. Not mad, not happy, just…incredulous.

"W-What?!" He spat, shocked. "Woah woah woah! YOU'RE the inconsiderate jerk? Huh? What made you start talking like that? Shouldn't Miley Stewart yell at ME for being stupid? Where's THAT girl?"

"Joe!" Miley glared, crackling her knuckles as Joe quickly put a hand on hers. "You know, I WOULD punch you, but considering the situation, that wouldn't be too good of an idea!"

"Right right, I'm sorry." He breathed. "I-I'm just…nervous… if I say something wrong, will you please try not to hate me too much?" He stuttered nervously as a loud gulp was heard.

"Joey…you know I would never…" She whispered, playing with the ends of locks by his ear as he shivered yet again.

"O-Okay…here I go…I shouldn't have yelled at you Miles, you were trying to help put my life back together and I snapped at you. I was stupid for shutting you out when you're already the door to my heart and you picked me up even when I let you down. I hear you singing every night and I finally realized that that was what was keeping me going through the toughest times. My-ley I need you like I've never needed anyone before. W-Will you take me back as your best friend?" His rambling finally stopped as he took in a long breath and held it there, unmoving.

Suddenly, Miley chuckled as tears rolled down her cheek. Joe's eyes widened in fear and quickly took in face with his warm hands.

"Miley no! I'm sorry please I-"

"Joe! Joe calm down." Miley smiled, stroking his cheeks as he relaxed visibly. "It's okay, I was just…that was happy crying. Friends?"

"Best friends." Joe grinned, pulling her into the embrace of a lifetime. Suddenly, he stood up, leaving the swing unbalanced as Miley shrieked at the unwarned gesture. "Come on!" He laughed, taking her hand.

"What are we doing?" Miley giggled nervously as he got close enough for his breath to tickle her lips. "W-What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He grinned widely, throwing her over his shoulders before marching inside.

"JOSEPH!" She screamed, grabbing onto him tightly in fear of falling. "LET ME GO!"

"Ok!" Joe laughed, throwing her onto the couch and straddling her before she had the chance to protest. Miley swiftly grabbed a pillow and socked him in the face.

"YOU ARE SO-UGH!"

"You are so-ugh!" He mocked in a squeaky voice as he leaned down a little, arousing the butterflies in Miley's stomach. She gulped once, looking up to meet his eyes as she dug her nails into the sofa.

"W-Wh-What-Joe-What are y-you doing?" Smirking as she stuttered nervously, Joe dropped himself to the point where their foreheads were touching, but still supporting his own weight. Miley yelped, her hands shooting up to the sides of his waists to stop him from falling on to of her. Joe chuckled darkly, brushing a strand of hair from her face then caressing her cheek. With another gulp from Miley, he gradually lowered himself until their bodies touch. With an opened mouth, Miley was about to pose her question when suddenly, a glint of something unexplainable flashed across that pair of chocolate eyes. It was then when the mask, the façade, the wall all went away.

And then the tears began to fall.

"Jo-oomph!" Before Miley could get another word out, Joe collapsed on her, holding onto her tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder, instantly drenching her shirt. Miley's eyes softened immediately as she clutched him as tight as possible, his weight completely forgotten. With a hand tangled in his dark locks, she pressed herself closer. "J-Joey…"

Just then, Robbie Ray walked in, confused as to why the boy was on top of his little girl as he shot his daughter a look. Miley simply held on protectively as she put a finger on her lips, waving her father away. Seeing Joe, of all people, in such a state made Robbie Ray leave instantly, letting him cry to his heart's content.

"What's wrong?" she muffled in his neck, placing a soft kiss on it as Joe shivered at the touch. "Tell me…?"

"E-Everyone h-hates me Mi!" Joe cried, his arms squeezing Miley tighter as if she would fly out of his reach. "I-I just –I-I can't anymore!"

"Jackson!" Miley hissed, rubbing his back soothingly before murmuring, "I don't hate you Joe, you know that. I love you ok? So much…"

"Y-You do?" He whispered, looking up at her with teary eyes. Miley quickly took the chance to plant a firm kiss on his forehead to push away all the doubts and fears.

"Of course I do."

With that, Joe nodded as Miley's shirt continued to soak up his hot brine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE ARE THOSE THREE!?" Paul screeched as he smashed a beer bottle on the counter, leaving the shatters of 10 million broken pieces. Then, picking up a frame, he hurled it across the room.

In there, a picture of the Jonas and Stewart family.

Paul stomped over with a broken glass in his hands. Looking at the picture containing Joe and Miley, he took the sharp glass…and dragged it over their hearts.

* * *

**Ohhh what's gonna happen? Ha I guess my readers are all nice people cuz ya'll voted no Niley so Joe wouldn't be hurt lol but then where's the drama? But fine, if I don't do Niley I'll find another way :D MUAHAhAHAHAH!!!**


	6. Please Don't Forget

"Joe…Joey…" Miley moaned, still asleep, wiggled softly to get the heaviness off her. Feeling the light struggle beneath him, Joe fell to the side, curling up cutely just enough to bring the sleeping girl back to consciousness. "Awww…." Miley giggled, gently poking his cheek and laughed harder when he snuggled against her side. _This_ was the Joe she knew, this was _her_ Joe.

He looked so…peaceful.

Sighing in content, Miley softly rubbed his back, listening to the beating she lived for until a series of thumps caught her attention.

"Hey Mile!" Robbie Ray greeted cheerfully as Miley shushed him with a finger, pointing at the sleeping figure beside her. The man rolled his eyes, stifling a deep laugh from his throat. "How's Joe?"

"He's fine." The brunette whispered, carefully picking away the little strands of hair that covered his eyes. Robbie Ray smirked as he tiptoed to the kids. Putting a hand on Joe's head, he quickly messed up his hair. "HEY!"

"Mmmm!!!" Joe groaned at the sudden gesture, clawing softly at the man like a kitten before snuggling back into mama cat herself.

"Daddy!" Miley scolded, gently smoothing out Joe's locks as she waved her father away. "Gosh he was sleeping!"

"And still is." Robbie Ray groaned. I mean, what father wouldn't if their daughter were so protective of a boy next door? "Hey I'm going out for a jog alright?"

"Sure daddy, I'm tired…go away…" Miley groaned, burying her face into Joe's strong shoulder as he threw an arm around her waist absentmindedly. "Good day!"

"Ok but no fooling around with Jo-"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" The southern man quickly left with a grin on his face as Miley groaned once more. Why did he insist on teasing her about Joe of all people? Geez!

As soon as Robbie Ray left, the bright eyed brunette closed her eyes and instantly fell into unconsciousness…However, she would've never guessed that the next time her eyes opened, it would be a complete nightmare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JOSEPH!" BAM! The door slammed right open, causing both brunets to shoot up into an alarming sitting position.

"Who the-oh my god!" Miley cried, instantly extending an arm protectively.

"No Miley!" Tugging on her arms, Joe looked up at her with begging eyes, not ever wanting her to get hurt.

"It's fine Joe, he won't hurt you, I promise." The brunette said sternly, pushing Joe back just a little further away.

"Miley!" Joe whimpered, reaching out to her softly as she glowered at Paul, who was beginning to pick up the bat which Robbie Ray left behind a few days before.

"Damn it." Miley cursed, grabbing the nearest object to defend themselves, which happened to be a lamp. "BACK UP! PUT THE BAT DOWN!!!"

"Oh sweet Miley dear, put down the lamp, I won't hurt you, I promise." Paul grinned in a sickly sweet voice as Joe shuddered behind the girl, his trembling hands still in midair in a gesture as if reaching to pull Miley back.

"Shut up. SHUT UP! GET OUT!!!" Miley screamed, causing Paul to let out a loud guffaw, taking a huge step closer to minimize the space between them.

"Miley!" This time, instead of following directions, Joe stepped forward and grabbed her arm firmly. "Please!"

As soon as Miley turned back to Joe, Paul took the chance to raise his bat and swing it forward as hard as he possibly could. Joe immediate jumped to protect his girl just in time to swivel her away from where the bat hit. The lamp fell to the floor as a crack formed on the marble floor due to the impact. Now defenseless, Miley was easily cornered against the wall with Joe right next to her. But she wasn't about to let him get hurt…she promised.

"S-STAY AWAY!" Miley's eyes widened when the bat knocked open the lamp quite easily, shattering it to pieces. She could feel Joe's arm squeezing her waist, pulling her against him not _for_ protection this time, but **to** protect.

But he kept advancing.

"Joe, go! Get out of here!" She commanded, pushing him away. Joe simply clung on tighter than ever, refusing to let her experience his dark, sad world. Paul laughed menacingly at the two as he raised the bat. "MOVE!"

"NO!" Joe cried as Miley shoved him to the side, just at the right angle to receive a deep blow on her leg.

First, there was a cry of pain. It was then followed by a whimper as Miley collapsed on her knees, holding the lower part of her legs in burning agony. She could feel the bone crack beneath the skin as the blood ooze out disturbingly, making her gulp for air like never before.

"MILEY!" Joe hollered, his voice cracking with every syllable as hot tears flooded his vision. He immediately pounced over her body, covering every inch of it, shielding her from harm's way.

"J-Joe….." Miley choked out, her happy eyes now scrunched up in an unexplainable burn were unable to conceal the extreme pain she was feeling.

"Baby…" He whimpered, letting another tear fall to her legs as he held her tightly to his chest, pressing on her knees in an attempt to stop the blood flow and thus numb the pain. Miley instantly cried out in screaming terror—that bone was definitely broken. "Hon breathe, breathe, I'm right here Mile shhh…"

"Awh Miley can't walk anymore now can she? Hmm…now that I can catch her so much easier, what ever shall I do with her?" Paul wondered aloud sarcastically as Joe snarled. Did he even have a heart? Was he honestly made of stone?

"Joey gooo. G-Get out, get h-help!" Miley choked out hoarsely as she brushed another wave of tears from her damp blue orbs.

"Mi-"

"Joseph." Paul ordered, causing Joe to stop in mid-sentence and turned to him, fear evident in his eyes. He was frozen solid until Miley's soft tug at his arm made him recoil from the situation.

"G-Go!" The brunette demanded. "Wha-What are you doing?!"

Paul simply smirked. He always knew the exact way to control his son mentally, how to look at him, how to voice his words, how to _torture_ the very inside of his mind. Joe shivered as tears began to form, he knew well enough what his father was trying to say. Sure enough, so fast, Paul mouthed something that Miley couldn't seem to understand, and Joe's eyes widened.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!!!" Joe screamed out loud, throwing his arms around Miley protectively as he sobbed audibly into her shoulder. Miley's hand immediately went to his hair, scratching it gently.

"Joey what happened? What did he say?" She inquired, her voice trembling with every word as Joe mumbled words of incoherence. Seeing the shaken boy shook the core of her soul as Miley rubbed his back gently, getting around her broken leg. Her soft eyes turned into a glare as those blue orbs pierced through the older man. "What did you do to him!?"

"Joseph." Paul smirked, curling his finger to signal the boy to come to him. Pulling away from the brunette, Joe was beginning to stand up when Miley held firmly onto his arm.

"Joe!"

"Everything's gonna be okay Mi, I'll take care of it okay?" He murmured kindly, placing a firm kiss on her forehead before she glanced up at him, a frown tugging on her lips. "Hey hey honey, smile, show me that smile I love so much."

Then, although strained and weak, Miley smiled up at him, the kind that made his heart melt and break all at the same time.

Miley's POV

Everything happened so fast! With a 'let's go' Joe was beginning to walk away with his father! Ugh! I couldn't even consider him his father! Why is he leaving?

"Joe! What are you doing?!"

He didn't look back. He kept him head down and kept walking- but why?!

"JOE!" I tried again. My scream came out as merely a hoarse whisper as my dried throat ache painfully.

Just WHAT did he tell him?

Wait, they're talking outside. Here's my chance.

Ignoring the burning agony in my leg, I got on my feet and ran for Joe. I couldn't let him get hurt again. I wouldn't. He's already gone through so much…too much.

**Regular POV**

"Let's go home." Paul nudged as Joe winced at his definition of 'home'. His mind couldn't even comprehend what his father would _do_ to his Miley had he not followed his commands. He was numb, and he was blank…all he could hear was the snickering of his father's 'plans' and the echoes of Miley's screams…wait, Miley?

"Mi-" Before Joe could say another word, he could already feel a pair of arms around his waist, so desperately, so pleadingly, so…helplessly…

"You little b*tch!" Paul hollered, taking a fistful of Miley's brunette locks as he slammed her head against the wall.

**Joe's POV**

"MILEY!" I stood there, frozen for a minute as blood kept flowing out of her head. Eventually, I got my legs to move as I rushed to her side. Quickly, my hand immediately went to her head and her hair was covered with the substance that I feared most – blood. "MILEY! MILEY!"

"What's going on here?" I turned at the new voice and to find my father gone. Oh here comes Robbie Ray.

**Regular POV:**

"Joe! What the sam heck is going on here!?" Robbie Ray demanded before breaking down at the sight before him. "MILEY!"

As the man sprinted to the phone, Joe gently pulled the girl onto his lap, cradling her head as he pressed on the wound to stop the blood from flowing.

"Yes, yes I need an ambulance now!" Joe heard in the background. But nothing matter right now, nothing except the lifeless girl in his arms. Taking back a hand, he angrily wiped away the stream of angry tears. Why couldn't he have been stronger? Why couldn't he have helped her? Why wouldn't he have _saved_ her?

"Miley baby stay with me please!" He begged, clutching her just a little closer to his chest. Miley groaned a little, lifting her lids just barely to reveal those dark eyes, those eyes that were fighting to stay alive. "M-Miley!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe sat at her bedside. It had been 3 days and he simply couldn't wait any longer. But he'd wait forever if he had to.

"Mile…" he whispered hoarsely, his eyes swollen and his lips dried as he gently laid his head on her cold hand, rubbing it against his cheek to warm it up. "Please wake up baby girl…"

Not getting his hopes up, Joe sighed, letting a tear roll down the bed sheet as he closed his eyes, humming quietly to himself, wishing she would just wake up.

As Joe's soothing voice echoed through the room, Miley just breathed. Her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took as her tightened eyelids showed her fight to consciousness. Three days and nothing changed. And that was the fact—she was dying, and so was he.

Suddenly, Joe's eyes snapped open and he was wide awake.

"W-What-?"

"You fell asleep son." Robbie Ray patted his shoulder with a sad smile. Joe's head instantly shot towards the clock. "It's alright boy, you've been here for 3 days, you should go back and rest."

"No! I'm not leaving here without Miley!" Joe argued stubbornly, clutching the girl's hand as he lovingly rubbed them in his palms.

"Joe you know the doctors said-"

"I know what they said! And I will stay here everyday of my life until I die if I have to!" He insisted, never once letting go of Miley's hand as he warmed her seemingly lifeless body.

"Joe Miley may not wake up anymore!" Robbie Ray snapped finally as he broke down. "Her brain is seriously damaged and she lost too much blood! She might not even be Miley anymore!"

"I don't care! I don't care!" With burning dry throats, Joe screamed back. He refused to lose hope. He was Joseph goddamn Jonas and she was Miley freaking Stewart! They can do ANYTHING! "Look, if you don't believe in Miley anymore, then just go! I believe in her, and I always will! She will wake up and she will be here with me. She will!"

Then as if on command, there was a squeeze on his hand.

"Holy- MILEY!" Joe cried, clutching her hand against his chest as he hovered over her waking self. "MILEY!"

"W-Where am I?" Came a soft moan as Miley carefully opened her eyes, then closed them quickly due to the harsh white light. Joe quickly leaned over her to block the oncoming rays, allowing to open her eyes again gratefully.

"At the hospital darling." Robbie Ray trembled as Miley sent a tiny nod, groaning when pain shot through her body. "I-I'll go get a doctor."

Joe gave a quick nod before turning his attention back to the weak girl, biting his lips to stop the upcoming tears that were forming dangerously. "Miley, honey, how are you feeling?" He stuttered, kissing her hand quickly.

"M-Miley?"

Joe looked at her, confused. What?

"Yes, you're Miley." He chuckled nervously, subconsciously tightening his grasp on her hand as if he would lose her. "You're Miley and I'm Joe."

Then, she said 3 words that completely torn his heart apart.

"W-Who are you?"

* * *

**GAH! Sorry guys I know this sucks, but school is taking a toll on me and I never caught a break to write this! But I thought I owe ya'll something so here it is! Please still review though, pwease? Word from the wise: Did you know you can BS your way through middle school and when you get to HS...well you're doomed? PEACE! PS. PARTY IN THE USA MADE #1!!!**


	7. Just Might Be Paranoid

"W-Who are you?"

Joe's heart shattered. _'Sh-She's joking right? She's trying to get back at me! She must be!' _He panicked. However, the glassy look in the brunette's eyes showed nothing but pure confusion.

"Miley Miley Miley Miley Miley!" He screamed, taking a step forward to push her head into his chest as he engulfed her into a tight embrace. "You can't not remember! Miley!"

"Miley…is that me?" She muffled in his loose jacket which he quickly shed to drape around her shoulders. As soon as there was a space, Miley looked up at the boy foreign to her memories. "Wha-ow." She winced as a caustic pain shot through the wound, and almost instinctively, Joe's hand immediately went to her head to ease her suffering.

"Are you alright? Are you cold? Do you need to lie down? You need to lie down, come on honey." He rambled as he cradled her head in his arms, gently setting it on the pillow. Miley groaned a bit and closed her eyes, waiting for the sudden pain to pass. Once it's gone, she opened her eyes and let out a soft giggle. Joe quickly took her hand in his, rubbing the back of it gently. "Miles…"

"You seemed so worried about me." She murmured, looking up at him with a soft smile, feeling totally at ease around this brown eyed stranger that she had awaken to see. Joe scoffed softly.

"You don't seem to worry enough." He whispered, gazing down at her with tender eyes as he squeezed her hand just a little bit tighter when tears threatened to fall from his watery eyes. However, he knew he needed to hold it in, for himself, and for the helpless girl before him. "Are you hurting?"

Miley shook her head no, allowing her hand to melt in his. "Who are you?" She asked again in wonder as if Joe were the most magical thing in the world. Her innocent curiosity jerked a whimper from him as he recalled all the pain he caused her.

"I-I'm-" Joe stuttered, his voice sudden caught in his throat as he tried to force the words out. Miley simply stared patiently as he tore his eyes away from her, no longer able to bear the look in her carefree blue orbs. "I'm Joe, y-your-your…" _Boyfriend, boyfriend!_ "…friend."

As soon a Joe finished, the room suddenly seemed so silent, and he watched her nervously, afraid of how she would react. Just when he thought he was about to burst, Miley spoke up, her quiet voice filling up the entirety of the room.

"But you're my best friend right?" She asked, smiling.

"What do you me-"

"You have to be my best friend though, right? Because if no one else is here and you're only my friend, then I don't have any friends. You _are_ my best friend, _right?_" She pressed in a tone that he just couldn't quite decipher. But slowly and steadily, Joe returned a firm nod. "You do like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do Miles, I love you, so much." Joe whispered as his features wrinkled up in pain, hoping so much that she could hear the honesty in his voice, his words. Upon hearing nothing but truth and adoration, Miley grinned at him, her eyes sparkling and showed no worry for the cruel world that revolved around her. After a moment of comfortable silence, Joe's voice softly interrupted the trance. "Don't you want to know what happened? Aren't you worried at all? What if I wanted to hurt you? What if I were a bad guy? What if-"

"You ask too many questions." She remarked with a light chuckle. "If you're so worried about me, feel free to tell me what happened, just know I didn't ask for it though."

Joe stared into her eyes, seeing nothing but peace as he recollected everything that has happened. That serenity, that peace, that calmness, how could he possible take that all away from her? Hiding his disturbed thoughts, Joe put a small smile on his face. Besides, if she didn't remember, that means he can start over with her, right?

"I think I'll save that for later."

"Good." Miley laughed, playing with his fingers lightly. Joe could help but smile down at her. She looked so sweet, so joyous, so…like a little kid.

However, all that was interrupted when Miley suddenly cried out in agony, causing Joe to tense instantly.

"Miles! Miley!" He yelled, his eyes frightened as she clutched her head where the wound was.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as Joe quickly cradled her, rubbing the sore spot with painstaking care. Miley moaned gently as the pain slowly ceased and she looked at his concerned face, panting. She was surprised to see how much pain lied within the depth of those deep brown orbs.

"Mi, please _please_ tell me if you are hurting, in any way, please tell me!" Joe begged in desperation and one tear speedily fell as he blinked.

"I'm okay Jay, really." She assured as Joe's eyes widened. Miley seemed to realize her mistake for she quickly answered, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you that, it just…slipped?" When Joe didn't answer, she spoke again. "Joe I-"

"No no, that's fine. You used to call me that a lot. Only you though." He explained, stroking her hair as he messaged her wound.

"O-Oh." She hesitated, nuzzling into his chest a little so that her voice was muffled. "Did I fall off the stairs and hit my head? Was I that clumsy?"

Joe chuckled, "No Mi, you didn't fall off the stairs, although you were pretty clumsy."

"Hey!" She laughed as she turned a light shade of pink and instinctively snuggled in just a tad bit deeper, making Joe try his hardest to refrain from a smile.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed and a serious look gradually took over the boy's calm features as a frown tugged at his lips. "Mi, why aren't you worried? You should be frightened. You _need_ to be. You're too carefree for your own good." He said, rubbing small circles on her back.

"And what good would worry do me?" She asked, laughing when Joe suddenly snapped at her.

"Dammit Miley! You just lost your memory and you made it seem like nothing's wrong! How can I ever trust anything you say if you pretend everything's fine! If you value my sanity at all-"

"P-Please don't yell…" Miley whimpered softly as she flinched at his sharp tone. With a deep breath, Joe took her face roughly, making her fall right into his eyes. She gasped a little as her hand went up to his, taking it tenderly. "J-Joe."

"Miley Ray, you could get hurt! I don't even want to think about all that could happen to you if you were with someone else right now! Have some self preservation, please!"

"I-" However, before she could respond, the door swung open and a doctor, followed by Robbie Ray, rushed over to the girl, pushing Joe away in process.

"Miley! Miles are you alright?!" Robbie cried out in worry as Miley jumped away from this strange man.

"Who are you?! G-Go away! Leave me alone!" Miley screamed, pulling Joe's jacket tight against her body. "Joe!"

"Miles, shhh." Joe cooed as he ran to wrap his arms around her. "That's your dad Miley, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"Joseph! What is going on here?!" Robbie Ray hollered and Miley squirmed in Joe's arms. The brunet simply ignored the older man as stared down at the girl.

"Promise is a big word, Joe." Miley whispered in his chest as her blue diamonds bore into his chocolate eyes. Joe bit his lip at that, he didn't know how to answer. Besides, who was the one that promised her forever and always? Yeah, exactly.

* * *

-A month later-

"How is it going?" Robbie Ray asked as Jackson slid into the seat beside him.

"Can't find him yet," said the younger Stewart dejectedly. Robbie Ray sighed, was there no way to capture Paul? "Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Joe's been looking for that guy like crazy. You need to tell him to rest or he'll kill himself." Jackson remarked as Robbie's eyes widened at that statement. Jackson? Worried about Joe? Since when?

Then as if on cue, the middle Jonas entered the room with bloodshot eyes, followed by Nick and Kevin, who were both currently residing in the Stewart household.

"Joe." Upon hearing his name, Joe's eyes darted to the source of the voice until they finally landed on Jackson. "Seriously, rest. Take a day off, go to bed." Although gruffly said, there was no denying that Jackson was honestly concerned. It seemed like Joe had earned back the trust of the Stewarts and even became part of the family.

"I'm fine Jackson, really." He smiled weakly, holding in a yawn as the moon lit up the sky.

"Yeah sure, you're about as honest and Miley." The blond retorted. "I guess that's why she only talks to you and just ignore everyone else."

"Speaking of Miley…" Nick began. "…when you talked to her today, did she remember anything?"

"At all?" Kevin added as Joe shook his head hopelessly.

"No, but she was calling me by my nicknames. But she shouldn't even know them if she didn't remember." Joe explained with a soft sigh. Maybe Robbie Ray was right. Miley wasn't exactly Miley anymore, but that didn't mean he would stop trying.

"How do you do it? Get Miley to trust you, I mean. You were only her best friend but Nick dated her and her family…well they're her family!" Kevin exclaimed in wonder but Joe just shrugged, pulling a notebook to his lap. However, before he could do another research of the whereabouts of his father, the laptop slammed shut, causing his eyes to shot up in frustration.

"Go to sleep. Now." Jackson commanded, or more like growled. This time however, the younger boy glared back. (A/N: Jackson IS older than Joe right? Right?)

"Lay off, you're not the boss of me." Joe snarled. "I have to find that bastard that made Miley like this. Shouldn't you be trying to kill me for dragging your precious baby sister into this and making me work nonstop until I find him?! What kind of brother are you?!"

"The kind that understands what his sister needs—you. That bastard is nothing to Miley, and if something were to happen to you, you know how devastated she would be!?" Jackson yelled back, hovering over Joe with dangerous eyes. "You're gonna break her!"

"I promise I would never let anything happen to her!" Joe shot back, standing up as well.

"Boys, sit down." Robbie Ray ordered tiredly.

"Well that's a stupid promise to make because obviously you can't control what does and doesn't happen to her! Face it, it's out of your hands. So grow up and go-"

"Joe?" Miley interrupted shyly, a blanket hanging from her body as she poked her head into the living room. The atmosphere instantly changed as Joe walked to her, a smile ready on his face.

"Yes Mi?"

"What happened to tucking me in and 'I'll be right back'?" The brunette huffed, pouting as Joe laughed at her face, throwing an arm across her shoulder.

"Right, sorry. C'mon hon." Just before the door to Miley's room closed, a faint 'you better not come back out' echoed through the halls and Joe rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What were you guys talking about?" Miley asked once Joe flung the blanket over her.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." He smirked softly as he kissed her forehead. "Ready to be tucked in?"

"Actually, can you stay with me tonight? I just have a bad feeling." She pleaded as Joe chuckled.

"Nothing will happen to you Miles, stop being paranoid." He assured, thinking he would just leave after she fell asleep.

"Promise me you will stay 'til morning. Just promise."

"Mi-"

"Promise!" Joe sighed at that and finally acquiesced.

"Alright, I promise." He sighed again as he took a seat against the headboard and Miley threw the cover onto his legs.

"Won't you lie down?"

"Just go to sleep." Joe ordered gently before Miley curled up against his legs as he hummed a soft tune that led her to dreamland.

* * *

A sharp alarm pierced through the silent night and awakened the sleeping boy. Suddenly, there was a wave of heat and light penetrated through his lids as he shot right up.

"MILEY!" Joe cried, quickly pulling the unconscious girl into his arms protectively.

"What's going on?!" A voice said as loud knocks echoed from the door.

"J-Joe! What happened!?" Miley yelled, clinging onto Joe as she woke in fear. A fire had started in her room, but how!? Her silent question was answered when Joe looked at the open balcony window and sneered.

"C'mon Mi!" Joe ordered, grabbing the brunette off the bed when Miley suddenly winced loudly due to her previously broken leg. "Miles!"

"Ow! It hurts Joey! It' hurts!" She screamed, sobbing in his shirt as the flames grew closer.

"JOE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Jackson cried from the other side along with the overlapping of various other panicking voices

"Shit shit shit shit!" Joe screamed as he furiously pulled at the immovable door. It was locked! Why was it locked!? "Dammit I can't open it! JACKSON!" Placing a leg against the wall, he yanked the hardest he could, and no avail. A sudden cry for help brought him out of his trance when the wind blew and the fire burst into ones of an inferno.

"Joe!"

"Joe! Joe!"

"Nick! Kevin! Go outside under Mile's balcony." Joe ordered and carefully scooped up the girl into the safety of his arms. The fire alarm rang loudly in his ears and he thought: the place the kills them could be the place that saves them. With that, he dodged and ducked until he reached the balcony.

"Give her to me!" Nick yelled from the story below with extended arms. Joe nodded. Just when he was about to hand her over, Miley held onto his neck tightly.

"NO! NO! DON'T LET ME GO!" Miley screeched, her nails digging into his shoulders. "PLEASE!"

"Miles, Nick will just have you for a minute. It'll be alright sweetie." Joe promised as he smiled down at her gently. His sign of reassurance did nothing more but bring tears to her eyes. "M-Miles don't cry baby. It'll just be a minute, I promise."

"N-No, I don't like Nick." She stuttered. "I don't like anyone else!"

"Joe c'mon!" Kevin yelled impatiently. When the fire got closer and the banging got louder, Joe's tension flared and with the lack of rest added to it, he finally had it. He snapped.

"GOD DAMN IT MILEY RAY! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO FUCKING ARGUE!" He hollered, causing everyone, and I mean _everyone_, to quiet. Sighing, he softened and held Miley over the edge. "Nick?"

"Lower!" Nick yelled as he held his arms up. Nodding, Joe slowly let a quiet Miley down, her face showing no emotions whatsoever. "Okay, okay, Ah-Got it!" cried the curly haired brother as he grabbed Miley's foot.

"Her legs, be careful!" Joe said, not letting go just yet. Suddenly, the flames exploded and the fire sent Joe over the edge. Quickly, his threw his arms around Miley protectively as they flew into thin air. "MILEY!"

"NO!" Kevin yelled, jumping over to catch them as Joe flipped over to alleviate the weight from the fragile girl.

"Miley!" Nick quickly rushed over to pull her up only to be pushed away. Wrapping her robe tighter around herself, Miley hobbled over to the living room when she heard her father with the fire extinguisher.

Sighing, Joe got up, muttering a soft 'thanks' to his brothers before collapsing onto the concrete with his head buried in his legs, letting quiet sobs echo through as ashes wavered from the floor above.

* * *

"Yes the window was open, officer." Robbie Ray said as Kevin and Nick nodded along side him to give their own details about the incident. It was already dawn as Joe hadn't left his spot and neither had Jackson, who sat beside him, trying to comfort him.

"Come on man, seriously, you were under pressure, so you yelled, what's the big deal!?" Jackson pressed, placing a hand softly on Joe's shoulder. Like before, he remained unresponsive as the police wrapped up their investigation for the day.

"C'mon boys, go to bed." Robbie Ray smiled weakly as he threw his arms around the two Jonas boys, guiding them into the house. As they passed the two on the ground, Robbie Ray nudged his son gently a nodded to the direction of Miley as Jackson's eyes shone in understanding.

"Go talk to Miley, Joe. It's not like she's gonna talk to anyone else." The blond persuaded.

As hours flew by, even the persistent Stewart gave up. This wasn't gonna be easy after all.

* * *

It was around 6am and that sky was still dark and somber when Joe finally removed himself from his spot due to the freezing wind that scraped against his skin. Seeing as everyone was in bed, he headed to the living room only to find Miley curled up against the couch, her eyes closed.

Joe sighed and quietly made his way to take a seat beside her. "Mi?" He whispered, softly rubbing her bare arms as she opened an eye to glare his way. He looked down, hurt, as he murmured a sincere apology. "Please Miley, I didn't mean to."

Scoffing, Miley turned the other direction wordlessly.

"You know, I was just keeping my promise, the one where I said I would never let you get hurt again?" Joe muttered, hoping she would forgive him already. His temper just flared and he didn't even remember his exact cuss words.

When Miley didn't say anything, he slowly snaked his arms around her, trying to get her to see that he really does care. Fortunately, Miley relented as she relaxed into his arms and Joe smiled down at her in adoration.

"I'm sorry Miles, I really am."

"I guess I can see where you're coming from…" The brunette whispered, gently tracing the small scar on his cheek due to the explosion. "But I meant what I said about not liking anyone else."

"I know you're scared Mi, and if there were any other options, you know I would've taken it…" Miley nodded and allowed her head to fall into his chest where it belonged. Gently, Joe ran his fingers through her dark locks, untangling any knots along the way. "God I hope you could just remember, anything, just a little…"

"Me too Joey…I want to remember to, especially you." Sighing, Miley smiled again, this time half jokingly. "I kinda want to know who you really are to me and why I have such an affinity for you."

"I'm just your annoying best friend." Joe chuckled, kissing her head tenderly as he tightened his grasp on her. Then, his relaxed features turned into ones of frustration.

"Miley, it's time for you to know the truth."


	8. Ready to Go, Just Like A GI Joe

_Recap:_

_"Miley, it's time for you to know the truth."_

* * *

Miley sat, her eyes snapped wide open as she slowly took in the memories she had forgotten. Her mouth opened in a gape as she stuttered to find the right word.

"Miles...are you alright?" Joe asked softly as he rubbed her arm, trying to keep her under control. Her world was messed up, and he knew it. He knew that he was because of him. Suddenly, he felt the air get pushed out of his lungs as a pair of arms warmed his entire body. "Miley..."

"I-I can't believe-T-T-This is all just so..." She looked up, tears overflowing in her eyes as she kissed his cheek with her gentle lips. "Y-You've gone through so much..."

Upon seeing her so shaken up, Joe's hand immediately found its way to her head, guiding it down to the arm of the couch. Then softly, his lips came in contact with her forehead, and with that, she fell into a deep slumber in the protection of her castle.

XOXO

"Nick! Shhhh!" Miley moaned in her sleep as she curled up deeper against the warm body against her. In unconsciousness, she heard two voices hissing at each other; and although she wasn't entirely awake, a part of her was taking in the information.

"But Joe-!" Nick cried as he panted and Miley could make out bits of the conversation.

"Accomplice?! Lilly!?" Joe suddenly screamed, bringing the girl back to reality as she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"W-What happened Joey?" She murmured tiredly, her arms instinctively snaking around Joe's waist and she could feel his arms around her protectively as well.

"Nothing baby, don't worry..." Joe smiled down, an uneasiness apparent in his eyes was hard to absorb and even harder to understand. It wasn't just a simple uneasiness, it was pain, it was horror, it was everything unthinkable-- and it scared her.

"Tell me! I'm a big girl, I can handle it! What happened to Lilly?" Miley screamed, looking up at him with begging eyes as she clutched him tightly in her arms, afraid that he would slip away. "You're hurting and I can see it, tell me!"

"Miley you can barely handle Nick, let alone the truth! Nothing happened to Lilly!" He hated lying to the girl of his life, but because she was the girl of his life, he had no choice but to do so for her own safety.

"If you love me you'll tell me Joe!" The blue eyed brunette demanded with determined yet watery eyes. Then in a soft voice, one that completely tore him apart, she asked, "do you not love me?"

"Miley-" Nick was cut off before he even began when Joe shot him a exasperated look. The curly haired Jonas instantly left.

"You know I love you more than anything else in the world, more than my life. You know I would give it all up for you, so please don't give me ultimatums." Joe murmured in a voice so pained that she was frozen for a minute. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he placed a soft kiss upon her shoulder, making Miley shiver. There was a feeling that she's never felt before, and to her surprise, he was the one giving it to her. When he finally pulled away, the cold air instantly hit her body and she whimpered, not knowing when and how he got her to lose her grip on him.

"Joey..." Joe sighed, she was presistant alright. Instead of arguing however, he pushed himself off and headed to the kitchen, filling a glass of water. Knowing that Miley's innocent orbs would follow his every move, his eyes tear up when he reached for something in the cabinet. "Are you taking your vitamin?" She inquired softly when he tear open the package with his teeth for his back was facing her.

"Y-Yeah." Lie #2, Joe mentally scolded himself as he held a pill in his fingers. Then, turning around and giving her a tender smile, he dropped the pill in the glass, giving it a light shake and dropping some ice to hide the melting medicine. With slow and dreaded steps, he walked back to Miley, handing her the cup. To his dismay, she simply stared at it, then back to him with a confused face. "Drink, you need to stay hydrated."

Then, with the idea that he was only doing it out of pure love, Miley took it gratefully. Sure, it was out of love, but that wasn't all. "Thank you," said the girl as she took a sip. Her appreciation only made Joe more guilty when her hands began to fall. Quickly grabbing the cup, Joe set it on the table as Miley fell limp into his arms, unconscious.

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

Nick watched as Joe gently set his ex down in her bed, kissing her forehead with such tender care before covering her body. The younger Jonas quickly opened the door for his brother and locked it securely when Joe got out. "She's asleep? How did you menage that?"

"I...drugged her." Joe replied with guilt overbearing his voice when they get into the car behind Kevin.

"You sure Miley's gonna be okay?" Jackson asked from the passenger seat as Kevin shot him a small smile.

"Don't worry, I sent Danielle to watch the house." The eldest Jonas answered. Although Jackson smiled back, he couldn't help but be distracted by the distracted boy who stared out the window. Before he could ask, Robbie Ray spoke.

"Joe, you alright boy?" He called, looking through the rear view mirror. When Joe didn't answer, he grew worried. "Mile is gonna be fine."

Sighing, Joe buried his face in his knees, muttering something incoherent.

As the car rounded the dark corner and into the forlorn alley, the atmosphere grew tenser, the hearts beat faster, and the breaths became shorter. And before he knew it, the car stopped before an abandoned warehouse.

"This is it." Robbie Ray breathed shakily, ordering the Jonas boys to stay before getting out of the car with Jackson and Joe.

**_Flashback_**

_"What, Nick?" Joe hissed impatiently, hovering over Miley's body as she curled up against him._

_"D-Dad!" Nick panted as he tried to filled his lungs with air._

_"You found him!?" Joe's body suddenly tensed as he shot up from his previous spot. The unwarned gesture left his head spinning, but frankly, at this moment, he didn't care._

_"N-No...H-He got an a-accomplice-L-L-Lilly! H-He took Lilly!" Cried the younger Jonas as tears welled up in his eyes. When he looked up at his older brother with desperate and pleading eyes, Joe instantly knew there was more to that than just the piece of information he had given."He a-asked for you and you o-only if we want to save h-her!"_

**_End Flashback_**

With their backs facing the warehouse, both Stewart turned their eyes to Joe with unmasked worry and pain.

"I'll be fine." Joe reassured as he put on a strong face, his eyes gleaming with determination. "I will be her back. For Miley, for ya'll, for us."

"Oh Joseph." Robbie Ray sniffed as he engulfed the boy in a tight embrace. "Please be okay, son. It won't be your fault if things don't turn out the way we want, so please please please don't hurt yourself." Nodding to them with a smile, Joe began to turn to the doors when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. As he swiveled around, his brown eyes widened with he realized it was Jackson who gave him a fierce gaze.

"She expects you when she wakes up." Jackson whispered in a low voice and Joe gave him a swift nod before disappearing into the midst of darkness.

* * *

"Joseph. Joseph. Joseph. Joseph." A voice echoed around the hollow room as Joe spinned in circles to pinpoint the exact source of the voice.

"JUST GIVE BACK LILLY!" He shouted as he ran to where he heard a noise. As his legs took him closer to the possible location of the blond girl, a frightened muffle winced in his ears. Suddenly, he came to a stop as a wave of relief ran through him, "Lilly!"

Tied up in ropes and silenced with tape, Lilly squirmed at him with wide eyes, as if trying to communicate. However, Joe simply gave her a warm smile as he approached with open arms, gently pulling off the tape.

"JOE RUN!" Quickly spinning around, Joe couldn't even see the face of the accomplice before he felt a wave of pain shoot through his head-- and he was out.

* * *

"MILEY WHAT!?" Jackson screamed into the phone as a panicking sound rang from the other end.

"I wanted to visit her and a ladder came from her balcony and Danielle checked and she was gone! Where did she go!?" Oliver cried as he ran, panting with Danielle at his heels. "Anyways, we're going to look around and you guys check too."

When all Oliver heard was a sorrowful breathing coming from the other end, he instantly stopped as he talked softly into the phone. "W-What happened? Is Lilly okay?"

Turning around in tears, Jackson looked to the back seat where the blond laid in Nick's arms, fast asleep. "S-She's fine..."

"So what's wrong?!" Oliver finally screamed, but Jackson was unfazed. "JACKSON ROD STEWART, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

It was then, when Kevin grabbed the phone, and with a shaky voice, he answered, "Joe's gone."

* * *

**Hey hey! ^_^ What do you guys think? Where could Miley have gone? What happened to Joe? Hmmm questions questions :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. What Did I Do to Your Heart

**I know! I know! I haven't updated it forever cuz I don't know what to write! Sorry I deleted the last chapter, I hated it and here's a redo. Sorry! I had too much summer work!**

* * *

"Joe's gone…"

"GONE! What do you mean gone?" Oliver yelled. "Why is he gone?"

"They took him Oliver, they took him goddamn it!" Jackson screamed, nearly breaking the phone as Robbie Ray speeded past every possible street of Malibu, frantically searching for the two missing teens. "Miley! What about Miley?"

"Could she have gone after him?" Oliver cried back with little patience as everyone's hearts pound at an urgency stricken speed.

"What do we do now?" Kevin asked, his voice quivering in the wind as Oliver held his breath on the other end.

"God help them…" Nick murmured with tearful eyes before quickly wiping them away with the back of his hand.

"If there's a God, this wouldn't happen. We can't just wait on God, we need to find them." Jackson growled as he clenched his fists, banging them on the dashboard as his eyes darkened like the sky. "If I find him, I'll kill him. I'll make sure of that."

Gulping, Nick and Kevin silently shared a look. After all, he _was_ their father. _Is._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please…stop here…" A drowsy Miley groaned as she handed the driver a $100, not bothering to answer any questions as she stumbled out of the yellow car.

"Miss-" Quickly, Miley shut the door but leaned on it for support before she quietly sneaked into a familiar looking house. Suddenly, memories of everything came flooding back to her, giving her a massive headache. Miley clutched her head in pain, groaning as she fell to the ground.

_Flashback_

"_Joe!" Miley cried out as she shot out of bed, sweat rolling down her face. After a quick look at her surroundings, she shivered—nothing. He wasn't there. "Joe! Where are you? Wha-What happened?"_

_Then, as if lightning struck her, all the pieces came together, from the fire, Joe dropping the pill, to her right now._

_Furtively, she crept to the door, only to find a really familiar looking girl near her doorway, as if guarding her. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but a gut feeling in her stomach told her that something was wrong. Something bad. And she needed to do something about it._

_Reaching in her drawers for her keys, she found them missing, but surprisingly, not shocking at all._

"_Damn Joe, I should've known." Miley muttered before a sly smirk appeared on her face. Going into her Hannah closet, Miley dug out a ladder and smiled, Joe could never find something like this, not like he was able to dream of this ladder buried in the midst of all these clothes in the first place._

_Before she made her escape. Miley first climbed onto the roof, only the see her father's car parked before a warehouse not far from the beach. She instantly hailed a taxi. However, on the way, she spotted a black truck with tinted windows. Although she couldn't see the driver very well, she felt as if she recognized the man, and decided to follow._

_End Flashback_

"Why, who would've guessed…" Miley whispered before trying to stand. Unfortunately, a handkerchief covered her nose. A struggle. She was unconscious.

Joe woke up with a headache and his hand instinctively reached for his head. "Wha-" He pulled away, only to find blood covering his palms. Then, he tries to stand, only to sit back down after finding the headache unbearable. Looking around, he found his surroundings so familiar that he almost couldn't speak. This was HIS room! In HIS house! Of course! Who would've ever thought to look _here_? He would've admitted that it was genius were he not in his position at the moment.

"Oh look who's awake!" Came a man's voice interrupted his thought as Joe's eyes shot to the door and then widened when he saw who's in the man's arms. "Yes, I brought you a friend, son, you should really thank your ol' man."

"Miley…" Joe whispered with tears in his eyes before his dad tossed the girl to the ground harshly, bring a loud snapping sound.

"Ooops, I might have broken her leg…again." Paul grinned diabolically as Joe scrambled to the girl, his feet barely able to keep up with him.

"Miley! MILEY!" Joe cried, shaking her gently. When she didn't answer, he glared up. "What the hell do you want from us? What did we ever do to you and your accomplice!"

"Accomplice? Who told you such a lie?" Paul laughed, flipping out his phone, calling the bank. "Now Joseph, what is the password?"

Joe looked at him, confused. "W-What?"

"The password, the pin number." Paul rolled his eyes mockingly. "You know, to the bank?"

Joe thought for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "Who are you? You're not my dad!"

"No shit Sherlock, why would I ask for the pin if I were your dad?" Having been found out, the man dropped his disguise from his mask to voice changer and clothes. "I wouldn't happen to be the 'accomplice' your brother saw, would I?" He laughed, sending cold shivers down Joe's spine.

"It was all you! It was you from the beginning, ever since mom left! Who the hell are you?" Joe screamed, tightening his grip around the girl in his embrace as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You bastard! What have you done!"

"Shut the fuck up! You little brat, tell me the pin!"

"NO!" Angered, "Paul" roughly grabbed Joe by the collar and tossed his to the other side of the room like he was a mere ragdoll.

"I've waited years for this day, TELL ME THE GODDAMN PASSWORD!" When Joe refused, the man, grabbed the nearest rope and harshly tied him up. Next, he grabbed the unconscious Miley and tied her to Joe's bed.

"NO!"

"Still don't want to tell me? I can't guarantee when I'd do to this girl." The man grinned a sick, nasty grin. "I mean, she's out like the light, no struggles, easy. Her prince charming is tied up too, what could be better?"

"I'll tell you! Just- Just get away from her!" Joe cried desperately as he watched his Miley. His small, vulnerable, defenseless Miley.

After getting the money transferred from the entire Jonas account, the man grinned and turned to Miley once more. "Money? That's it? You want _money!_ You put everyone through this because you want _money!_ You sick bastard, get away from her?" Joe screamed, waking Miley up in the process.

"Money?" The man cried as if he had finally cracked. "Only your kind would CARE about money, I want my wife back! She is lying in a hospital bed because of you! My daughter wanted to see the pathetic boyband and my wife had to drive her! I bet you didn't know there was a huge accident right in front of this girl's house." He screamed, pointing to Miley.

Suddenly, Joe's breath was cut short as pictures flew through his mind. "July 17th, I-"

"What do you know about it? My wife's been in a coma ever since! I even got plastic surgery just for this day!"

Joe narrowed his eyes, finally truly angry as he shot up, nearly snapping the rope in half as he approached the man with a dangerous glare. "You want to know who DIED that day! This girl's mother! Miley's mom! Your wife had a dinner with her friends and she drank before taking your daughter to our concert, she was DRUNK! You have no right to hurt Miley!"

The man stood there, stunned.

"S-She killed momma?" Miley whispered as two pairs of eyes shot towards her in horror.

"Mi!" Joe gasped, running to untie her. However, Mily laid their, her entire body numb. "How much did you hear baby?"

Miley didn't answer. Her eyes were empty. Completely empty.

* * *

**Well for one, Miles got her memory back ;) plz review! XD hope you like it I know it's short**


End file.
